


Shades of Emerald Fields

by lanalucy



Series: The Healing Arts [12]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/F, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Married Sex, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that happen to Kara in this AU that are not good, and some references are made here, but they are distant references, nothing specific. Nonetheless, if a character thinking about someone's past assault is triggery for you, please be warned. I'd rather overwarn than underwarn.</p><p>Thanks to laura_mayfair and afrakaday for pinch-hit beta on this, and to afrakaday for the title.</p><p>This is a gift for my badass (:D) beta, newnumbertwo, for her birthday, and so that she has something to hold on to when Kara's ride gets rough. Here's your happy ending, my friend. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Emerald Fields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newnumbertwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/gifts).



Kara rolled to her back, not fully awake yet, but enough to wonder where her wife was. She slid the palm of her hand over the empty sheets and pillow beside her. The bed was still warm. Laura hadn’t gone far. She rolled again, twisting the sheets around her hips and cuddling into the pillow. “Mmmm.”

The bed dipped. “Are you having fun without me?”

Kara’s mouth tipped in a smile, and she croaked, “Never. Not possible.”

“I brought you a present.”

Kara opened one eye. Whatever it was, it was red. “Tired.”

“Just roll over.”

Kara grunted something unintelligible, but she rolled to her back again. “Now what?” She felt Laura’s finger rubbing over her lips, and licked them reflexively. “Mmm. Strawberries. More.”

Laura snickered. “So greedy.”

“Yep.” This time it was a piece of fruit on her lips, and she flicked her tongue out to curl around the berry. She grinned when she heard Laura’s low growl. “Problem, baby?”

“You’re a brat, Kara Thrace-Roslin.”

“What? It’s a piece of fruit. Aren’t I supposed to lick it?”

“I’ll give you something to lick, you tease.”

Kara crooked her finger in Laura’s direction. “Long as I don’t have to do any work. Why aren’t you exhausted, anyway?” She felt the tip of the fruit on her mouth, and she opened enough to try to snatch at it, but Laura trailed it down her chin and her chest instead, making a circle around one of her nipples. “Baby, my tongue’s good, but it’s not that good.” 

Laura let out that snorting sound Kara adored. “Beg to differ. I think your tongue _is_ that good.”

“You’re my wife. You have to say that.” Saying the words made the smile spread so wide her cheeks hurt. “My wife.”

“Your _wife_ is coming back to bed.”

“Excellent idea. Always knew you were smart. Does that mean we can go back to sleep?”

“Sleep is for pussies, Kara.”

“Gods. I’ve rubbed off on you.”

Laura’s laughter rang through the room, then curled into Kara’s ear as Laura snuggled up to her, the chill of her body bracing against Kara’s lazy warmth. “You’ve certainly rubbed off _for_ me.” She hummed as she wrapped her arm around Kara. “Maybe you can sleep a little longer. If you really need it that badly. You’re ahead by four, so I bet you are worn out. You poor baby.”

Kara refused to acknowledge the mocking in Laura’s voice. She kissed Laura’s neck and purred contentedly. “Promise I’ll make it up to you. By lunchtime, you’ll be ahead by ten.”

“Somehow I doubt that, but it’ll be fun trying.”

“Yep.” Kara drifted in a hazy cloud of happiness until she slipped back to sleep, wrapped loosely around her wife.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura woke to the feel of Kara’s hand on her breast, her heavy breathing, and little moans of pleasure. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying listening to her wife (WIFE!) getting herself off. After everything that had happened, the setbacks in Kara’s recovery, she’d gladly listen to Kara masturbate ten times a day if it made her happy. Besides, she always benefited from it. _Oh, yeah._

“I -” Kara squeezed her breast gently. “...know you’re awake. You ready?”

“For you? I’m always ready, Kara.”

Kara laughed breathlessly. “No, you’re not, but I love you anyway.”

“And I adore you.”

“Now you’re just trying to _oh!_ one-up me again. Always trying to beat me at something.”

Laura turned onto her side, sneaking her hand over Kara’s belly. “Move your hand.”

“Bossy.”

Laura snuggled up and Kara put that arm around her back. “Keep going, Kara.”

“Almost there.”

“I know.” Laura skimmed her fingernails up Kara’s ribs, loving the sharp gasp as Laura moved over her sweet spot, and palmed Kara’s breast. She nuzzled the closer one, her cheek and chin, and then her lips.

“Lauraaa!”

“I’ll get there. You just keep going.”

“Like I’m _unh_ gonna stop now.”

“Better not.” Laura kissed Kara’s breast again, then opened her mouth enough to trail a line of barely-there kisses over her sternum and upper chest. She licked Kara’s breast, avoiding the nipple, and Kara jerked.

When Laura licked her nipple, Kara’s _Gods!_ was music to her ears. She could feel Kara tensing up, the pressure building, and she sucked gently, then harder, pinching Kara’s other nipple at the same time.

“Ohh.” Kara tensed her stomach muscles, sitting up a little.

Harder.

“Yeah. Just like -”

One more hard tug, with teeth.

“Oh. Laura, Laura, Laura. Yes!” Everything froze for a moment, then Kara fell back onto her pillow, panting, sweat beginning to pearl up on her chest and belly and forehead. She combed her hair away from her face, turned her head and smiled at Laura. “I love you.” She rolled toward Laura, her hand in Laura’s hair and her thumb sliding up and down her cheek. “Really.”

“I know. I love you, too.” She rubbed her nose against Kara’s and they both smiled. “Now. You said I’d be ahead by ten before lunch. Better get started.”

Kara laughed and pulled her closer. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“Mmm. Billy had the good sense to schedule a grounded Viper pilot an interview with the Secretary of Education.”

“Smart man. We should give him something.”

“What if we make him an honorary uncle?”

Kara’s eyes widened. “You think we’re ready for that? After the last two years? You think _I’m_ ready for it?”

“I think you are a remarkable woman, and I can’t wait to see what kind of mother you’ll make.”

“Oh, gods. You’re going to make me cry.”

Laura hugged her tight. “You’re going to be great. We’re going to be the best parents ever, because we’ve got each other.”

When Kara kissed her again, Laura tasted the tears Kara had threatened, and thanked the gods for the people who’d helped her save Kara’s sanity and brought the real Kara back.


End file.
